12 I 1983 - 12 III 2000
thumb|276px12.III.2000 r. Chcecie wiedzieć jak umarłem? Baa, umarłem to za mało powiedziane - zostałem zmasakrowany! Naprawdę chcecie? Spoko, nie ma sprawy. Przechodziłem właśnie przez ulicę, rozmyślając o Magdzie. Ech, cudna dziewczyna, blondynka o dużych oczętach, anielskim uśmiechu i całkiem sporych jędrnych cycuszkach. No dobra, każdy zabujany tak gada, więc może przejdźmy do meritum sprawy bo widzę, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to was zanudzę. Mniej więcej pół godziny temu umówiłem się z nią na pierwszą randkę. Byłem bardzo wystraszony, myślałem, że dosłownie zawału dostanę, ale z drugiej strony wiedziałem, że jak tego nie zrobię, to będę sobie potem do końca życia wyrzucał (nie wiedziałem tylko, że ten koniec tak szybko nastąpi). Była akurat długa przerwa - czyli coś, co tygryski lubią najbardziej. Podjąłem decyzję, lecz aby coś zdziałać musiałem się jeszcze uspokoić - nie wyobrażałem sobie tego, że mógłbym do niej podejść taki rozedrgany jak galareta i jąkać się jak jakiś ciućmok. Musiałem być opanowany, emanować spokojem i pewnością siebie. Hehe, łatwo zaplanować - trudniej wykonać. Zrobiłem głęboki wdech, wstrzymałem przez chwilę powietrze i bardzo powoli je wypuściłem. Zrobiłem tak jeszcze ze dwa razy nim stwierdziłem, że już jako tako nadaję się do użytku. Stała akurat sama i pisała smsa - idealny moment żeby uderzyć. Pewnym krokiem podszedłem i z szerokim uśmiechem coś zagadałem, sam już nie pamiętam co mówiłem, bo jak już wiecie miałem stresa, a w stresie to wiadomo - adrenalinka i te sprawy. Na szczęście udało się, rozśmieszyłem ją. Ach, jak słodko się śmiała marszcząc ten malutki, lekko zadarty nosek. Moje serce topniało na ten widok jak masło na patelni. Wiedziałem co się za chwilę wydarzy. Typowy przypadek totalnego zakochania. Jeszcze chwila i straciłbym kontrolę i zaczął się czerwienić, dostałbym ataku onieśmielenia i... poległbym na całej linii. Wbiłem z całej siły paznokieć kciuka w dłoń - tak żeby jak najbardziej zabolało - nie wiem czemu, ale w takich momentach zawsze mi to pomagało. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób pomagało pozbierać się i nie stracić wewnętrznej równowagi. Spytałem swobodnym tonem luzaka: - To ja, skoczymy gdzieś na browarka? Odpowiedziała prawie od razu - nim to jednak nastąpiło miałem wrażenie, że minęły wieki, jakby czas był z gumy i nagle jak na złość niesamowicie się rozciągnął. Byłem tak napięty w tym swoim oczekiwaniu, że aż mi zaszumiało w głowie i wtedy ujrzałem jak rozchyla swe malinowe wargi, a do uszu mych dotarła upragniona odpowiedź: - Hihi, nie no spoko, hihi, ale gdzie i o której? To słodkie "hihi" uświadomiło mi, że ona również musiała być mocno onieśmielona. A zawsze myślałem, że te najładniejsze laski są takie super pewne siebie. Cóż - pozory mydlą, jak to się mówi. Jeszcze bardziej podbudował mnie Fakt, że to ja ją onieśmielałem, a to musiało oznaczać, że ja również jej się podobam, bo przecież gdyby było inaczej to nie byłaby speszona, kazała by mi spadać. Uskrzydlony tą myślą rzuciłem propozycję, że można by tak "Pod jaszczurem" się spiknąć. Przytaknęła - byłem umówiony! Uff, dzięki wam wszystkim tam na górze! Macie u mnie po browarze - pomyślałem uradowany. Na dodatek pójdziemy do "Jaszczura" - czyli po prostu idelanie gdyż ta knajpka była właściwie jedyną, gdzie nie pytali o dowód, gdzie browar był w miarę tani i można się było zaszyć w klimatycznych zaułkach - a to wszystko dla siedemnastolatka uderzającego na randkę było niezmiernie ważne. Heh, nie sądziłem tylko, że "Niebieska Ekipa" tak bardzo wzięła sobie to moje zaproszenie do serca i tak szybko wezwie mnie przed swe oblicze, bym postawił im te obiecane browary... Wracając do sprawy - przechodziłem przez tą cholerną ulicę, uradowany jak małpa, której rzucono banana, aż tu nagle słyszę pisk. Błyskawicznie się obróciłem i ujrzałem to coś co mnie zabiło. Tak, tak, to wszystko trwało tak krótko, że dopiero po fakcie mój umierający mózg skojarzył, że te dziwne blaszane kształty to była maska rozpędzonego tira. To był ułamek sekundy - wielkie bum, rozbłysk przeraźliwej jasności, potem czerń. Miałem sie spotkać z aniołem na ziemi, a tu - masz ci los - trzeba będzie aniołom w niebie po browce latać... Moje szczątki rozrzucało po ulicy i trawniku, lecz mnie to wcale nie przeraziło - wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko zrobiło się jakoś tak dziwnie obojętne - zupełnie jakbym jakies zioło przypalił. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia ile to mogło trwać, czy długo, czy krótko. W każdym bądź razie w pewnym momencie, o ile w tym wymiarze były jakieś momenty, dojrzałem nikłe światełko i zaczęło mnie ono przyciągać. Mimo, że byłem tu bez ciała (a w świecie materialnym zamieniłem się w mięsne puzzle) to miałem wrażenie jakbym leciał, coraz szybciej i szybciej i... Taadaa, trutututu, proszę państwa jak to na religii uczyli: I STAŁA SIĘ JASNOŚĆ, I GŁOS USŁYSZAŁ! I oczywiście ujrzałem jakieś świetliste istoty lecące obok mnie. Sielanka prawda? Już nie znajdowałem się w nicości - przemierzałem teraz długi jasny tunel, a na jego końcu znajdowała się oślepiejąca jasność. Osobiście miałem nadzieję, że w raju jak to w raju wszystko bedzie super i ujrzę tabuny ślicznych dziewczyn gnających ku mnie nago po ukwieconej łące. Hah, nic z tego moi kochani - pomyliły mi się religie (to nie te zaświaty) - jasność się nasiliła, po czym przekazała mi telepatycznie, że teraz czas abym przeanalizował swoje życie. I jak to się mówi BACH zacząłem przeżywać swoje siedemnastoletnie życie od nowa... ---- Znowu 12.I.1983 r. Narodziłem się jeszcze wszystko pamiętając. Wiedząc, że za siedemnaście lat zakocham się na zabój i ta miłość okaże się naprawdę zabójcza. Pamiętałem oczywiście to co mnie będzie czekało po zderzeniu z tą cholerną ciężarówką i... i w tym momencie wpieniłem się maksymalnie bo... bo zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko będzie się POWTARZAŁO W KÓŁKO - że przecież będę tak w nieskonczoność przeżywał te swoje mizerne siedemnaście lat mordując się bezsensownie w podstawówce, w gimnazjum i liceum, a gdy się zakocham to w kilka godzin później będę martwy - rozsmarowany na masce tira... i tak w koło Macieju, w nieskończoność, jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz! Odcinali pępowinę ale nawet tego nie poczułem. Wydałem z siebie tylko wściekły krzyk mający oznajmić światu, że nie zamierzam się pogodzić z tym co los mi przeznaczył! To miał być raj? to chyba piekło! A najgorsza w tym wszystkim była świadomość tego, że nigdy nie zostane gwiazdą rocka i do końca swego siedemnastoletniego żywota pozostanę prawiczkiem! NIGDY! NIGDY! NIGDY! Nie zamierzam na to pozwolić! Teraz, skoro wszystko pamiętam, inaczej pokieruję swoim życiem. Nie dopuszczę do tego wszystkiego. A w szczególności będę pamiętał by w dniu mojej przyszłej smierci uważnie przechodzić przez ulicę żeby ten dzień okazał się "Dniem Mojej Niedoszłej Śmierci". Ha ha, a takiego wała zastępy niebieskie, ha ha ha, nie dostaniecie mnie tak łatwo, o nie! Yyy łatwo? Ale o co chodzi co mnie miao dośtać? - naraz sobie uświadomiłem, że nie pamiętam czegoś co jeszcze przed chwilą pamiętałem a co mogło być bardzo ważne bym... No waśnie bym cio? A cio to jeśś bmm? O Boźe ja tjaciem pamieć! Gruu! Grr! Gugu? Siedemnaście lat później: Ech, k*rwa! Ludzie ale żem się wnerwił. Normalnie nasi znowu normalnie przerypali. Wszystko mnie dziś wpienia! A miało być tak pięknie. Z Łysym żeśmy zryw z budy zrobili, bo po co kisić tam dupę - zresztą zawsze uważałem, że siedzenie w budzie jest bez sensu. Zawsze! Przecież nigdy nie wiadomo czy ci żydzi z wrogiej drużyny łomotu ci nie spuszczą takiego, że kojfniesz na miejscu, albo czy cię kurwa jakiś pijak nie rozpizdrzy samochodem, albo jak się zamyślisz czy cię jakiś jebany tir nie rozmaśli po asfalcie. Zwłaszcza tego ostatniego żem się zawsze bał, ale nigdy się kumplom nie przyznawałem bo by zajebisty obciach był! No normalnie honora bym stracił! Nie wiem czemu tak mam, boję się dużych samochodów, a w szczególności tirów, normalnie od dziecka tak mam! No, ale wracając do sprawy to żeśmy se z Łysym na wagsy ruszyli bo co prawda mecz miał być dopiero za kilka godzin ale żesmy chcieli se trochę wcześniej popić.Bo jak se człowiek tak solinie zapije to potem nic nie czuje jak tak go napierdalają na zadymie, a i sam jakiś taki silniejszy jest jak już przychodzi co do czego. No, żeśmy poszli do "Józka". Tam już kilku naszych piło, to my żeśmy tak się doprzysiedli. Taka fajna jedna dupa z kumpelą z nimi siedziała. Od razu poczułem, że ma chciawkę na mnie. He he, to był dobry dzień, ten tam na górze to trzyma ze mną sztamę! Laseczka naprawdę była napalona bo jak jej powiedziałem żeby ze mną poszła bo coś jej chcę pokazać to się jej tyko kurwa oczka zajebiście zaświeciły i se ze mną bez ceregieli poszła. Tam żeśmy wpadliśmy w ślinkę i po kilku chwilach żeśmy się seksili w tych krzakach aż miło. Hehe, mam kurwa siedemnaście lat a już tyle dup zaliczyłem co niejeden pseudocasanova przez całe życie! Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! No nasi tera kompletnie już zjebali sprawę... no normalnie no żeby tak, ech... No żesz... Dawno się tak nie wpieniłem! Ale dziś damy cwelom wycisk. Nic to, że wczoraj nie spuściliśmy ich piłkarzynom łomotu i żeśmy mecza przerypali, że nas smerfy pogoniły i nie wjebaliśmy żydom. Nic to, kurwa! Dziś dostaną łomot. Dziś jest ustawka i dziś ich pogrążymy! Zajebiemy jak psy! Za honor naszej drużyny! Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie klepnięcie Łysego: - Co jest stary? K*rwa nie łam się! Taaa, jak mam trochę w czubie to bardziej, tak mocniej no wszystko przeżywam, intensywniej znaczy się. - Ee, nie uamię szie tyykoo k*wa bym im juszsz kuwaa pokazał kto tu kuwaaa szsządzi! Jesssze się odkujemy kuwaaa! Wstałem i zacząłem śpiewać: To yyyy biaoszerwoni oo myyy biaoooszerwoiii! Troche mi kurwa nie szło, bo jak żem mówił już z deka byłem znieczulony ale zara wstali kumple i pomogli. He he, żebym ja jeszcze wtedy to kuźwa wiedział, że ja z tej jebanej ustawki żywy nie wyjdę... Dotarliśmy żeśmy na miejsce. Byłem uzbrojony w łańcuch i nóża kuchennego. Staliśmy tak se w dwu grupach i przez kilka chwil żeśmy się kurwa od żydów i pedałów wyzywali, a potem się zaczęło. Się tego no trochę jak ten wojownik z dawnych czasów poczułem. No i też o honora walczył żem! Trochę krzywo zapieprzałem, bo jednak ciut za mocno się znieczuliłem, ale uznałem, że za kilka chwil powinno mi się polepszyć. Jak pała zalana trochę ruchu jak śmietana kurwa z rana he he he! Zapieprzaliśmy na nich jak w brejwharcie jakimś - taki zajebisty film żem kiedyś widział. Ziemia sie trzęsła i taki tupot ogromny się zrobił, że w huj nic nie było słychać! Czułem jak mi to animusza dodaje, a potem tylko zobaczyłem, że jakiś drąg zbliża się do mojej gęby i tak kurwa umarłem... Jakiś pedał zajebał mnie gałęzią w ryja! Czujecie to? W pierwszej chwili se pomyślałem, że zara wstanę i się cwelowi odwinę, że mnie tyko tak zamroczyło ale nie, nie! Nie mogłem się ruszyć, a tylko poczułem, że ogarnia mnie coraz większa ciemność. A na dodatek jakieś de vaju - czy coś takiego - żem doznał, bo miałem wrażenie, że ja to już kurwa kiedyś, dawno temu se przeżyłem. Tak żem się trochę w pierwszym momencie zestrachał, no mówię wam! Po chwili jakaś taka błogość mnie ogarnęła i takie to mi się wszystko objętne jakieś takie zrobiło - nawet to, że moja drużyna Azbesty Podbiałów przegrała, to też jakieś się odległe i ni ważne zrobiło. No i tak se trwał żem nie wiem kurwa ile aż tu nagle ktoś mi po gałach jakimś światłem zaczął popierdalać. Normalnie nic żem nie widział przez chwilę, a zara potem się w jakiejś rurze dziwacznej pojawiłem. He he, jak w jakimś kurwa kosmicznym odkurzaczu se lecę - se pomyślałem. Już wiedziałem, że żyw z tego nie wyjdę, ale co mi tam. Jak do raju to do raju! Miałem tylko nadzieję, że tu łatwe laski bedą jeszcze w piździut łatwiejsze, że nie bedzie żydów i pedałów, a moje Azbesty bedą w pierwszej kurwa lidze wszystkich wymiatać! No i nagle do mnie ta jasność zaczęła do mnie coś gadać - ale nie tak kurwa normalnie nawijać jak ja se tu do was tylko jakoś tak, no, yyy, jakby tu wam no tak... MYŚLOWO! I mi powiedziała że teraz czas żebym se życie przeanalizował czy coś takiego. I jak się to mówi, kurwa no tego od nowa Polska Ludowa! ---- ...i znowu 12.I.1983 r. I się kurwa urodziłem żem ponownie he he. A jak żem się przy tym wydarł! Sam nie wiem czemu, ale tak jakoś wyszło. Zreszta każdemu by tak wyszło jak by go tak za nogi do góry podnieśli jak mnie. Akurat w tym wypadku jak już zostałem uniesiony to się kurwa uspokoiłem, a to dlatego, że podnosiła mnie pielegniarka, fajna dupcia, blond taka. A jakie cycki miała he he he! No jak żem te cudeńka ujrzał tak z góry to mi sie odrazu drzeć odechciało. He he miód na duszę! I tak żem se tera postanowił, że co jak co ale teraz to muszę mniej chlać a więcej na siłke zapierdalać. No i kurwa na jakieś karate se pójdę, ot tak żeby mieć zajebistego refleksa, żeby mnie nikt tak obciachowo nie zarypał na ustawce. I tak se robiłem te plany i... i kur... co to ja? Gu? Ale dlasiego? Moja djuzinaaa! Gaaaguu?!? Gu? 17 lat później: Zawsze czułam się kobietą. Od dziecka nienawidziłam piłki nożnej i tych całych meczów. Jak widziałam tych łysych, nafaszerowanych sterydami przygłupów to aż mi się niedobrze robiło. Ja wogóle jestem jakaś chorobliwie bojaźliwa bo samochodów też się trochę boję, a w szczególności tych dużych, ciężarowych. Ale wracając do tematu to musze przyznać, że kompletnie nie rozumiem co moze byc ciekawego w kopaniu tej głupiej pilki przez prawie dwie godziny. Przecież to jest tak absurdalnie głupie i nudne. Szkoda życia na takie coś. Ja na przykład wolę w tym samym czasie poczytac coś ciekawego. Wczoraj dla przykładu przeczytalam bardzo ciekawy artykuł pewnego naukowca, który wysnuł bardzo ciekawą teorię, że całe nasze życie jest nagrywane w mózgu i w momencie śmierci to nagranie jest przewijane do początku tylko po to abyśmy mogli przeżyć wszystko jeszcze raz, aż do chwili gdy ponownie umrzemy, a wtedy to nagranie ponownie przewija sie do początku. I tak bez końca. Tłumaczył też, że to stąd bierze się odczucie, które nazywamy deja vu. Coś jeszcze mówił o fizyce kwantowej i o tym, że przez te kwanty każde kolejne odtworzenie zycia może być inne od poprzedniego. To tak jakby się brało udział w interaktywnym filmie; zarówno my jak i inni przez swe działaniai wolną wolę sprawiamy, że za każdym razem nasze życie toczy się innym torem. Może to dlatego mam takie problemy. Jakie spytacie? Jak byłam mała to bawiłam się często lalkami. Ojciec żartował wtedy: - Taki duży jesteś, a się tym szmelcem bawisz. Uważaj ty, uważaj, bo jeszcze ci to zostanie. Potem, gdy trochę podrosłam zaczęłam nosić sukienki. Ojciec się wściekał, matka tylko płakała a chlopaki z osiedla regularnie mnie bili... Życie jest okrutne, zawsze byłam inna, chociaż wy byście pewnie powiedzieli... INNY. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Bóg jest taki bezlitosny i za jakie grzechy uwięził mnie w męskim ciele? Autor: Krzysztof T. Dąbrowski Kategoria:Opowiadania